The Time Warp
by Shadow Sakura
Summary: Did you know that Bella liked the Rocky Horror Picture Show?
1. Chapter 1: What did you say?

Time Written: 9:33-9:45, January 13th, 2008

Did you know that Bella liked the Rocky Horror Picture Show?

Disclaimer: I don't the Twilight Saga, sadly.

The Time Warp, Chapter 1: What did you say?

* * *

"Edward! Edward, guess what?"

Said vampire looked to the love of his life, running to him after school, and saw an excitement he didn't often see on her face. He smiled. He loved to see her happy.

"What?" he laughed, amused by her giggles.

Bella smiled wider. "Renee and Phil are coming to visit, and they're bringing Phil's nephew Gabriel! He's my age, and we were really good friends before I moved here! I haven't seen him in two years, and I want you to meet him! He's really excited to meet you, and I already told him we're going to show you something, and you have to be a good sport, okay?"

Now Edward was slightly wary. "That depends on what you're planning on showing me. Should I ask Alice if I really want to be a good sport?"

"I already asked Alice if you'd enjoy it, and she said yes! Please, please, please Edward? It would mean so much to me!"

Edward sighed. She pulled the 'please' card. "Alright, love, if you want. When will they be here?"

"Tonight, so you won't be able to stay. Our plans are for tomorrow afternoon. I already told Renee and Phil and Charlie, and they'll be going to Port Angeles for the day so we won't be interrupted. Okay?"

She was so happy, Edward had to laugh again. "Alright, then I shall consent. What are we doing?"

"De-virginizing you!"

Edward nearly fell over in shock. "Wh-what? What did you say?"

"We're de-virginizing you, and you already agreed, so you have to do it! I'll see you tomorrow!" And with that, she pecked him on the lips and ran to her truck, leaving him very confused and slightly horrified.

* * *

Okay, so I hope all you Rocky Horror fans know where this is going. Next chapter will be up very soon! 


	2. Chapter 2: 'V' for Virgin!

Time Written: 9:49-10:08, January 13th, 2008

Did you know that Bella liked the Rocky Horror Picture Show?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga or the Rocky Horror Picture Show, sadly.

The Time Warp, Chapter 2: "'V' for Virgin!"

* * *

"Hi, Edward!" Bella ran to the door the following day at precisely 2:00, yanking it open and flying into her vampire's arms.

Edward was still frightened, and every time he had called her she had giggled and said he would have to wait to know what was happening. He hugged her back, pecked her lips, and pulled away.

"Alright. Let's find out what I'm doing today."

"First, you need to meet my cousin. Come on, he's in here!"

Leading Edward to the living room, his jaw dropped. Gabriel was about his height, with black hair and deep brown eyes. However, the shock lied with his clothing. He wore a ratty butler's costume, and he held various items in hand, including a water pistol, newspaper, white boxers, and…red lipstick?

"Hey, you must be Edward. Nice to meet you." Gabriel held out his hand, an easy smile on his face.

"Yes, of course. You, as well." Edward snapped out of his surprise and shook hands with him quickly.

Bella was beaming with excitement, and Edward could practically feel the happiness radiating off of her. "I'm going to go change clothes, I'll be right back! You guys play nice until I get back!" She turned and ran to the stairs, miraculously not falling. Edward shook his head in confusion.

"I don't suppose you'll tell me the big secret about today's activities, will you?" he asked, peering at Bella's strange cousin. Gabriel laughed.

"Not a chance, I gave her my word. She's very sure you'll enjoy it though, so just sit back and hang on for the ride!" He gave Edward another smile and turned to the television, switching it on and putting in a DVD. After several minutes of casual conversation, Bella came down the stairs, and Edward was shocked yet again.

She wore a very short maid's outfit, with black fishnet stockings and large black boots. Her hair had been bushed out and hairsprayed into place. She wore drooling black eye makeup and bright red lipstick, and she was still unyieldingly happy.

"Confused, Edward?" she asked coyly.

"Very. Can I please know what we're doing?"

"Honestly, I'm surprised you don't know! I thought you'd have figured it out by now! It's time to show you a whole new side of me, though, so I hope you enjoy it!"

Edward was worried now. She was dressed like a hooker and smiling like a maniac. He wondered just what he would be enjoying. He raised an eyebrow as she came toward him with the red lipstick.

"Now, you agreed to be a good sport, correct?" He nodded mutely. "Good!" And she reached up, and marked something onto his forehead. "'V' for Virgin!"

"Why do you keep calling me a virgin, besides the obvious reason?"

"Because you, my friend," said Gabriel, "Are a Rocky Horror Picture Show virgin." And he turned and pressed play on the DVD player.

* * *

I'm enjoying this far too much. Probably only one or two more chapters. 


End file.
